Kattobingu Spirit
by Sakura Tsukumo
Summary: Yuma is sad by his lovers goodbye. But, Astral makes up for it. In a blissful messy way. Warning LEMON! Don't like it don't read it! Yaoi!


_Me: Ok, so this is something unexpected! I'm going to write my first lemon! It's a keyshipping one though. I sended an offer to a new story writer. Which is HellFlames62. Her OC HF62 was having trouble writing lemon. So that's why I offered to write lemon for her. Yes, I am a bit shy,and embarrassed when it comes to writing lemon. I somewhat support yaoi so please don't hate me for that._

_Sakura: *is really red as she blushes* Hope you like and enjoy the lemon!Disclaimer:We don't own YuGiOh ZEXAL in anyway._

Yuma stood by the entrance of Heartland High.

It had been 2 years since Yuma had saw his partner/heart. Yuma wished to kiss those pale blue shining lips. Yuma loved the way Astral's mohawk swayed a bit when Astral flew by Yuma's side. He loved the sweet gentle tone of his voice. Yuma loved everything about Astral.

But when the day came to say goodbye was a tough moment forhim. Yuma closed his eyes and remembered the pain from the memory.

_~Flashback~_

_Astral stood by a golden portal and smiled. "Thank you Yuma. Now that my mission is complete I may be allowed to go home now." Astral thanked grateful. Yuma smiled a fake but unnoticeable fake smile._

"_I'm glad Astral." Yuma said able to handle his trembling voice. Astral smiled and waved goodbye. Astral turned his back to Yuma and his hand went through the portal. _

"_Astral wait!" Yuma called out, Astral took his hand back and looked at his crimson eyed partner with concerned eyes. "Yes Yuma?" Astral asked, Yuma looked down. "I wish you a good trip back home!" Yuma said not looking at Astral. _

_Astral gasped as he started to fade away."Yuma… I have to go…" Astral said and left having to ignore Yuma's cries for him to come back. "Astral wait! Please!" Yuma said._

_But, Astral closed his eyes painfully going through the portal sad that he had to ignore his partner like that._

_When Astral was gone Yuma fell to his knees and cried. Then he cried his lovers name to the sky. The sky rained for Yuma's heart and spirit was crushed. "A-Astral… P-Please… C-Come back…" Yuma said through his pain and cries._

_~Flashback Ends~_

Yuma had become antisocial. First week without Astral, Yuma refused to eat,sleep,or smile. But,thanks to Akari Yuma was forced to eat. Second week, Yuma did eat and sleep. He had improved massively on his grades. But, when he smiled or when you look in his eyes. He was lifeless. All the kattobingu spirit sucked out of him.

Yuma's friends tried to conversate with him but was never social with his friends. Tori and the Number's Club saw him. That's when Tori broke the awkward silence. "Yuma…. Are you sure you don't want to duel?" Tori asked him, Yuma looked at Tori. "Akari said I shouldn't duel. I'm just listening to what she said. Sorry." Yuma said and walked past them.

That was the last straw for Tetsuo. Tetsuo grabbed Yuma's shoulders and force Yuma to become face to face with him. "Look, we all miss Astral but, the way you're handling it is unnatural!" Tetsuo said, "Just move on Yuma! You need to continue with your life without Astral!" Tetsuo said and shook squirming Yuma.

"You don't get it, do you?" Yuma asked in an icy tone that shocked his friends. Takashi looked at Yuma,"Don't get what Yuma?" Takashi asked carefully. "Astral is important to me. Dueling will only remind me of him. I lost him once. Now I lose him again. Don't you realize how much pain I am in right now!? And yet you _force_ me to recover! I'll never forget Astral! I'll never let him go!" Yuma said and push Tetsuo off of him and ran away with streams of tears.

"Yuma wait!" Cathy began before Yuma was not in sight anymore. But, Yuma was gone.

Yuma cried and ran. It started to rain again for the 31 time in the crossed the street and ran into the house.

Luckily his family wasn't home. Yuma went upstairs and cried his heart out. "A-Astral… W-Where are you…?" Yuma asked, then the key glowed. And Yuma gasped when he saw the mismatched eyes he hasn't seen for what felt like decades.

Astral was right there, floating before him. Astral smiled, "Yuma…." Astral whispered his voice full of love and lust. Yuma, at first blushed before laughing.

Astral looked shocked a bit at Yuma's bitter laugh. "Yuma…. What is wrong…? You never laughed like this before.." Astral asked Yuma.

Yuma laughed even harder. "Great! Now not only does feeling the pain come. But now I'm even seeing things while I'm awake!" Yuma exclaimed, "S-Stop! Leave me alone! Y-You'll just v-vanish from sight!" Yuma cried again and again.

Astral sighed and thought of a way to get Yuma to believe he was real. Astral had and idea and kissed Yuma's lips tenderly.

Yuma frozed a bit, Astral was kissing him! Astral's lips were a bit cool and tender. Yuma fell for the kiss and kissed back. His mouth pushing against Astral's.

Astral moaned through the kiss. The time of air came quickly then the 2 would've liked. They gasped for air.

During their make-out Astral pushed Yuma down on his back and used his legs to straddle Yuma's waist.

Yuma blushed,"S-So...Y-You love me?" Yuma managed to croak out. Astral nodded making Yuma blush because of the position they were in.

"Yuma…" Astral purred the name. Astral's voice had changed over the 2 years. It was deepened a bit, making Yuma love his voice even more.

Yuma felt a bit lightheaded due to the lack of oxygen. But, that didn't stop him from pulling Astral into another kiss.

When the kiss ended again that was when Astral took it 1 step further. Astral pinned Yuma down. Taking the human by surprise.

"A-Astral…?" Yuma asked, Astral didn't answer. Astral slid his smooth hands under the boys shirt.

That movement made Yuma gasp as Astral tried to find a spot where Yuma felt pleasure. Suddenly Yuma gasped, during that time Astral had a finger pinching the bud on Yuma's chest.

Astral smirked, he took off Yuma's shirt. And looked at the boys beautiful chest. He loved it when Yuma had swimming class. It was the only time he wasn't scolded by the boy.

Astral pinched and rubbed the bud on Yuma's chest, Astral leaned down and kissed and sucked the boys neck.

Yuma gasped even more, "A-Astral…" Yuma whispered, "P-Please…" Yuma begged. Even though Astral hasn't been in the human world in a long time. He knew very well what Yuma wanted.

Astral decided to tease Yuma a bit more. "Hmm… What was that Yuma?" Astral asked with a playful smile. He rubbed the boy's covered manhood.

That made Yuma go crazy. So, Astral pinned Yuma's hips down again."What do you want my Yuma?" Astral asked.

"Y-You…" Yuma managed to croak out. Astral's smile turn into a smirk as his eyes darkened.

Astral pulled off Yuma's pants and boxers. He looked at his lovers body in awe. "Yuma….. You're so beautiful…" Astral purred and rubbed Yuma's manhood.

Yuma gasped at the movement, then Yuma felt something hard rub at his entrance.

The curious human looked up. Then he gasped, Astral's once featureless crotch now had a big thick manhood.

Yuma blushed, Astral saw this and chuckled, "Are you ready Yuma..?" Astral asked sexy.

Yuma nodded and Astral putted his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. When they were covered with enough saliva.

Astral inserted 1 finger in. That action made Yuma hiss a bit, then Astral carefully added another finger.

Yuma moaned loudly and squirmed a bit. When Astral stretched the boy enough Astral took out his fingers and slid his manhood in Yuma's entrance. Yuma gasped and Astral holded still a bit.

Astral kissed Yuma's neck again. When Yuma was getting used to Astral's member; Astral pulled out and thrusted back in.

Yuma moaned loudly and suddenly gasped. Astral had found his prostate. Astral smirked and kissed Yuma again as he thrusted faster and harder at Yuma's prostate.

"A-Astral! I-I might…" Yuma tried to finish his sentence but Astral knew what it was. So Astral keeped thrusting even harder. Yuma was able to get his hips to buck up letting Astral thrust deeper.

"Yuma!" Astral cried out as he cummed. "A-Astral!" Yuma said as he cummed as well.

Astral smiled and crawled by Yuma's side. His manhood was out slowly. Yuma smiled and cuddled with Astral.

Yuma yawned, "You should go to sleep Yuma." Astral offered, Yuma shook his head from side to side. Astral sighed, "I'll be here by your side. I'll be the first thing you see when you wake up." Astral promised.

Yuma's eyes closed in bliss as Astral used his powers to pull the blanket up. The sun came out again for the first time in years. Yuma's heart was filled with joy and life again as he had gotten his kattobingu spirit back.

He will sleep peacefully from now on.

_Me: I don't have much to say…. But, this was for HellFlame! Enjoy her lemon! :P Peace! Next chapter of Chaostic Love will be up soon!_


End file.
